Dawn of Atlanté
by SoulSayArcher
Summary: Six hundred years after Radiant Dawn, there is a deep, dark secret emerging in the Laguz nation of Gallia. When a new tribe appears, the world of Tellius will be changed forever. Slash, OC characters. Rated M for language and themes. ON HOLD!
1. A Royal Greeting

Hey, my people. :)

Blah, blah, blah. Yet again, I return to , promising to stay here and write more. But things have been really hard and busy lately, but now I have a whole, what, six weeks of summer ahead of me to write. Basically, watching Torchwood: Children of Earth inspired me to write again, and now I come to post my newest story, my sequel to Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Expect gay love and lemon, if you're not comfortable with that then simply don't read the story.

So here's the thing. Tellius was well for six hundred and forty-two years after Ashera was defeated and peace was restored by the Silver Army. Gallia has become an integrated kingdom, with all tribes of the Laguz living peacefully, including those migrating from Hatari, the land of the Wolf Laguz. Royals Nailah, Skrimir and Tibarn ruled together as Nature's Order and Gallia is now ruled by their descendants. Goldoa, as ever, stays reclusive and refuses to converse with the other nations.

The same goes for Crimea and Daein, ruled by the descendants of Queens Elincia and Micaiah, respectively. War is a myth in this age, and even the remaining Raven Laguz learned to co-exist with the others. But Begnion is a fairly withdrawn region, and now the rumours are starting to surface.

Anyway, onto the story. Here goes...

**-----------------**

**Dawn of Atlanté**

**A Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn fanfic**

**Written by Soul Say Archer.**

**-----------------**

**Chapter One**

**A Royal Greeting**

**-----------------**

"Please, your Majesty, I beg of you!"

"No, Mallus, I'm not sending spies to Beignon. I refuse. Kathila may be secretive and refuse to join in with our laws and policies, but that is Begnion's business, not ours."

The weedy, stressed-ridden man huffed a sigh and turned away from his Queen, his long robe trailing along the floor as he walked slowly from the throne room of the palace. He was followed by two of his maids, carrying some books and scrolls as he headed to the library of the castle.

Queen Alyssa sighed softly, resting her head in her hands. Her wavy blonde hair fell over her face, and she groaned in frustration. She didn't understand what it was with Mallus, the Royal Tactician, but he seemed determined on forcing the Kingdom of Begnion to open up and reveal their reasons for becoming so withdrawn. Alyssa knew that Mallus doubted her capabilities, and her abilities as Queen. Alyssa was only seventeen, having inherited the throne of Daein from her father, King Railen IV. But that wasn't the only thing she inherited from him. No, she also inherited the Brand of Lehran from her great ancestor, Queen Micaiah of Daein.

This mark was somehow different to those of the other Branded. The tattoo-like mark was in the form of a heron, the type of Laguz that Lehran, her ancient ancestor was. He was still alive, in fact, being a Heron Laguz and all. He was now two thousand years old, living in the Tower of Guidance in Begnion. He occasionally visited Alyssa, and she cherished the moments she had with her long-lost ancestor.

Her bright blue eyes opened as a servant entered, and she lifted her head quickly, brushing her hair from her pale face.

"Your Majesty, I present the Nature's Order; King Fallon, Queen Belleza and King Garra of Gallia." The servant then left swiftly as three figures entered, the three Laguz royals that ruled the nation of Gallia.

First was King Fallon, son of the late King Tibarn of the United Bird Nations. He had his father's long, black hair, and his mother's green eyes, a solid Jade colour. He stood fairly tall, and of a muscular build, taking after his father again. In fact, if you added Tibarn's scar to Fallon's face, then he did look the spitting image of the previous King. He wore his father's tattered bandages woven around his arms, and the feathered necklace worn by every Hawk King in history. To differentiate himself from Tibarn, he wore a long, open purple jacket instead of the traditional green one.

Next was Belleza. She was known widely as the granddaughter of King Skrimir, although she wanted so desperately to be known as a great Royal herself. She had the flowing red hair and golden eyes of a Lion Laguz, albeit with a smaller frame and a more feminine presence than her brutish ancestors. She wore a pair of tight leather trousers and golden rimmed boots, along with a frilly white shirt that seemed to flow down her strong arms. The aura she gave off was that of strength and righteousness, fitting for a Lioness.

Finally was Garra. He was more like Skrimir and Caineghis than Belleza was; brutish and sometimes violent. Not that he didn't have a soft side, though, especially around Alyssa. He could be the most playful person or a true gentleman at times, but in battle he was a force to be reckoned with. He was, in fact, Queen Nailah's great-nephew, and had moved his people, the Wolf Laguz, over to Gallia from distant Hatari. He wore only a pair of long, baggy shorts, preferring to be as naked as he could at all times. His short black hair always seemed to remind Alyssa of animals, which wasn't surprising seeing as he was a Laguz. She did know him to just strip completely at some times: the man was just so confident about his appearance.

Alyssa stood up from her throne, the Royal Sceptre she held knocking on the floor slightly as she grasped it. Her knee-length blue skirt swayed as she stood, her pale blue corset showing under the Royal Cloak worn since Micaiah was Queen six hundred years ago. The eye on the front symbolized Clairvoyance, something that was a gift to all of Lehran's (and therefore Micaiah's) descendants. The seventeen-year-old stepped down from her platform and greeted her fellow Royals.

"Hello. It's been a while," she beamed, her gaze scanning across the three Laguz, all taller than her.

Fallon was the first to talk, hugging Alyssa softly. "Yeah, too long. We thought that we'd all have to come and see how you were doing as Queen."

Alyssa blushed slightly. She'd been the ruler of Daein for barely a month and people were expecting so much of her. She had citizens coming to the palace on a daily basis to ask for help with something or another, usually settling disputes between bickering families in the slums, or occasionally a farmer would come asking for help fighting off stray wolves that were attacking his livestock.

"Yeah, 'Liss. We were expectin' an invite sometime. I mean, we saw you at the Crowning, but we didn't get a chance to talk then." Garra stepped forward, patting the blonde's head roughly.

"Oww! You dumbass, that hurts!" she said, dodging his strong hand and stepping away towards Belleza.

The Lion Queen seemed rather harsh in the way that she scolded her friends. "Garra! Fallon! You both know that we left Gallia for a reason. We can't stay here for long; Gallia needs us."

Alyssa looked up at the fiery-haired woman, seemingly only a few years older than her. "What do you mean? You guys came to Daein for something else?"

Garra's face was a slight pinkish colour as he replied, "Yeah... there's some weird stuff goin' on, 'Liss. It's a kinda long story, though."

Alyssa took her seat once again at the throne. "I have the time. Anything you guys need, I'm here."

Belleza leaned against one of the stone pillars by the large oak doors, speaking calmly. "It all started with the dreams. Whatever's going on, they are the key to it."

-----------------

**End of Chapter One**

**---------------**

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, looking back, that doesn't seem a very long chapter, but it's over 1,000 words, so by my standards it's long enough to post. And I can't really drag this chapter out any more without throwing two chapters in one, but then it'll feel rushed. Let me know what you think of this story in a review, and vote on the new poll on my Profile. Thanks for reading, guys. :)

Oh, and if you're wondering about why my name is with spaces above, it's because the document manager seems to hate me typing 'Soul Say Archer' with full stops instead of spaces and changes it to '.Archer.'

~Soul.


	2. Aqua Maiden

Hello again ^.^

I don't know what to say here really. Go vote on my poll? I know one of my pairings already, I just wanted to see what you guys think would be good. Oh, and REVIEW. Please, otherwise I'm not going to think anyone likes this fic, and I'll be demotivated and unable to write, like I was with The Vessel.

**-----------------**

**Chapter Two**

**Aqua Maiden**

**-----------------**

The moonlight danced through the leaves on the forest's trees, illuminating the face of the Wolf Laguz, who lay fast asleep on the bank of a beautiful lake. He lay naked, the night breeze ghosting softly along his toned body as he breathed gently, sleeping delicately on his back. His left hand lay outstreched on the ground to his side, while his right hand lay softly on his defined chest. He didn't awake as a stronger, yet still breezy wind blew across his body, caressing his face before flowing off into the trees.

Slowly, a ripple in the lake appeared, fanning out to the edge of the water, slightly splashing the bare feet of the Laguz, who stirred ever so lightly, tilting his head to the side. Something at the center of the lake was moving, causing the water at the edge of the formerly still pool to wash over the feet and ankles of this young man, and he grunted quietly. Something long, thin and flexible wormed it's way upwards from the surface, curling itself at the tip as it stood outstreched. It gave way quickly, falling down into the water by the Laguz hard and making a large splash.

Finally, after being covered in ice-cold water, the man awoke with a gasp, the freezing water flowing quickly off of his naked form. His chocolate brown eyes flickered open as he heard an unusual noise, something slithering across the wet ground. He immediately tried to jump up from the ground, but the monstrous arm was too fast and wrapped itself around his ankle, slamming him back down to the mud. He cried out, but nothing came to his help. The tentacle forced it's way around his ankle and up his leg, wrapping itself tighter around the Laguz's body.

Suddenly, three more tentacles emerged from the water and joined the first, another wrapping around his other leg and the other two contstricting his chest and arms. He tried to focus and shift into his Wolf form, but the pain was too much and he couldn't concentrate in that position. The tentacles dragged him towards the water and he howled, something, anything to get help. No response.

Soon enough, he was completely submerged, holding his breath as he discovered that the lake was deeper than he thought. He followed the tentacles down to something in the water that looked sort of human. A teenage girl, or at least she looked to be, but in place of her legs were eight tentacles- she was an octopus! The Laguz's eyes opened wide and he gasped, shocked even more that he could breathe.

The girl had four tentacles free, and these were now directed to him as well. They wrapped around him, eventually forming a cocoon of sorts around him and trapping him inside this coffin of tentacles. He was crushed slowly and painfully, screaming in agony.

**-----------------**

The black-haired, wolf-eared man breathed slowly, "Then... then I wake up."

Alyssa sat in silence, staring blankly at Garra. "And these dreams... it's the same for all Laguz?"

Belleza rose from one of the three chairs Alyssa had brought in for them, "Not exactly. Not everyone ends up naked, that's just Garra. Are you surprised?"

Fallon spoke softly, "And... for the Bird Laguz... there's no octopus girl. It's what seems to be a male, a frog, in fact. We are all dragged under by its tongue." The winged man blushed heavily, obviously embarrassed about being bested by a giant frog.

"Okay... I understand," Alyssa spoke uncertainly, "But what do you want me to do about it?"

Belleza was again leaning on the pillars by the doors. "It's that," she said firmly, "The mark."

Fallon nodded, "We... we don't know that it would work. It's just that... you know. Micaiah, Queen XV of Daein was able to see into the future at times of need. We were hoping that maybe you could, too."

"But I can't-"

"Pleeeeeease?" Garra pouted. He was then jabbed sharply in the back by Fallon, who then blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oops. Ha... I slipped."

Belleza smiled knowingly and Alyssa raised a brow. She was suddenly thrown down, however, as an unknown force shook the room violently.

A loud rumble could be heard from the Nevassa Palace courtyard, and a large chunk of marble shattered the window in the throne room, shards of the stained glass raining down upon the people inside. Belleza instinctively clutched Alyssa's arm and swung her around behind the throne, both of them crouching down so they weren't sliced to pieces.

Alyssa lifted her head from the ground, her eyes scanning the shimmering, glass-covered floor. There, in a heap on the floor, was Garra, spreading himself wide to cover Fallon from the shard rain. He slowly rolled off the Hawk, arching up in pain as the glass embedded in his back were pushed in deeper, blood slowly forcing its way out through the slash marks in his flesh.

"Garra!" exclaimed Fallon, sounding half-worried, half-angry. "What the hell was that?"

"Impulse," he chuckled weakly, forcing himself to stand up.

Belleza stood and ran over to him, helping him stand steady. "Garra! That looks... no... we need to get that glass out..." For the first time Alyssa could remember, Belleza didn't know what to say.

The blonde stepped up slowly, nodding as she gained confidence. "Keep him still."

Fallon still looked unsure. He held Garra's waist securely, "What are you going to do?"

"Just keep him still."

Belleza nodded, holding the wolf perfectly still as Alyssa grabbed a tome that had been thrown to the floor. She shook the glass from the book and read slowly.

_Lux Lucis Extremos,_

_I swear by the light,_

_Purge thee of darkness!_

_Arclight!_

She held the book steady, and a faint light was emmited from the tome itself. A few more waves of light flowed out and faded, until a large burst of light was directed from the pages straight at Garra. He howled in pain as the light coarsed through him, pushing the shards back further and further until they dropped one by one out of the Laguz King's bloody back.

Garra stretched, sighing in relief as he felt that all of the glass had been removed. He breathed heavily, regaining his balance.

"Belle... what, what did that?" asked Fallon, clutching Garra to him tightly. Alyssa handed him a Concoction, which he rubbed into Garra's wounds, a slightly numb sting setting in the cuts. Alyssa joined the other two in staring at the Lioness, who stared hard at something out in the courtyard.

"Get ready. Garra, Alyssa, hunt around and pack as many healing items as you can in this, along with Alyssa's spellbook."

"Wh... Why?" cringed the Wolf.

"We're leaving. Garra, are you well enough to shift and run?"

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes."

Belleza nodded, "Fallon, come with me. We have some distraction work to do. Alyssa, you escape with Garra. We'll meet you up when we can."

A loud screech sounded, shattering more glass in the room and a large tentacle wrapped itself around the tallest spire of the fountain in the courtyard.

**------------------**

**End of Chapter Two**

**------------------**

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, a pretty eventful and confusing chapter, I know. I know that the dream sounds a bit perverted, but that's only because it IS Garra's dream, y'know. :)

Anyway, please review the story, and vote on my poll! :)

That's all for now, I think.

~Soul.


End file.
